Black and White
by SlackerHaruka
Summary: The change of darkness to light and light to darkness
1. Chapter 1

„Es wird schmerzhaft." Sagte sie. „Es wird fast schon unerträglich." Sagte sie.

Sie sagte auch: „Ein Mensch würde es selbst mit größter Vorsicht nicht überleben."

Wieso soll ich mich ändern? Und was wird geschehen wenn ich es tue?

„Auf Wiedersehen, Kenna!" Rief Kate, ihre beste Freundin, ihr noch nach als sie die Gruppe verließ. Es war schon spät geworden, daher machte sie sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung, welche gerade erst frisch bezogen war.

Sie ist gerade erst aus ihrem gläubigen Elternhaus entflohen. Doch war es nicht der Glaube der sie nervte, sondern die Götter an die sie glaubten. Es waren viele. Den Gott des Donners. Den Gott des Krieges. Die Göttin der Schönheit und viele, viele mehr. Kenna war ein Freund des Glaubens. Sie glaubte an die heilende Kraft die der Glaube den Menschen verlieh. Doch es war nur Glaube. Geschichten. Nichts wurde je Bewiesen. Die Wissenschaft war jedoch schon viel weiter. Aber wer wusste schon ob das nicht auch nur Geschichten waren. Jeder sollte sich die Welt nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen ausmalen. Für Kenna waren die Edda oder Bibel einfach nur schöne und Interessante Märchen, keine Realität.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie nicht einmal erahnen was in den nächsten Wochen, Tagen, Stunden und sogar Minuten bis Sekunden passieren würde.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bog sie um in eine kleine verlassene Straße. An ihr lagen einzig und allein ein kleiner Bauernhof und eine einsame flackernde Laterne. Der Boden war bereits sehr uneben und an einigen Stellen gebrochen, durch die schweren Traktoren die hier wohl als einzige vorbeikamen. Trotz allem war es der schnellste Weg zurück für Kenna. Gerade als sie die Straße verlies um übers Feld zum Wald zu laufen, welchen sie durchqueren müsste um nach Hause zu kommen, begann ein schweres Unwetter. Sturm, Schnee, Regen, Hagel. Es kam ihr vor als würde all das auf einmal gleichzeitig wüten. Noch vor wenigen Sekunden war der Abendhimmel klar, nicht eine einzige Wolke zierte diesen. Trotz allem war es davor schon kalt gewesen. Es war mitten im bisher Schneelosen Winter. Doch dieser brach nun mit größter Kraft hinein. Gewitter und Donnergrollen war zu hören. Trotz Kenna's dicken Mantels wurde sie Durchnässt. Ihre Kapuze flog samt Mütze weg. Und wenn das nicht genug war hätte sie schwören können ein dicker Nebel legte sich um sie. Trotz jeder Bemühung sich nur einen Schritt fortzubewegen, kam sie nicht gegen den Wind, welcher nun wie ein lauter Schrei in ihre Ohren und Kopf eindrang. Unwillens sich nun mehr auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, sank sie auf die Knie und hielt mit beiden kaltgefrorenen, rot leuchtenden Händen ihre Ohren zu.

Ein starker Windstoß riss sie aus ihrer gequälten Haltung und ließ sie nach hinten umkippen. Dort krachte sie mit einem lauten Knall, mit ihrem Hinterkopf in einen Baum hinein. Alles um sie herum schien so unecht. Es war verschwommen und wurde dunkler. Immer und immer dunkler. Bis es schwarz wurde. Sie sah nichts mehr. Nur kurze Zeit verging und auch ihre Gefühle waren fast taub. Da war keine eisige Kälte mehr. Kein Einschneidender Wind. Es war… leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Der schönste und auch der schlimmste Traum endet mal.

Für Kenna schien jedoch kein Ende in Sicht.

Da war er wieder. Der schneidende Schmerz der Kälte. Das Gefühl von Schnee und Eis unter ihrem Körper schien fast unerträglich. Wie lang war sie wohl Ohnmächtig gewesen?

Langsam drehte sie ihren Körper um den Blick nach oben wenden zu können. Der Himmel war wieder klar. Eisblau.

Sie wendete ihren Blick auf sich selbst. Ihre Finger waren Rot. Ihr Gesicht sah sicher nicht anders aus. Sie fror. Es war furchtbar schwer ihren Körper zu kontrollieren weil sich alles taub anfühlte, bis zum Zeitpunkt wenn sie sich bewegte, zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Als sie es beim dritten Versuch schaffte sich aufzuraffen und aufzustehen, bemerkte sie das der Baum an dem sie ihren Kopf aufgeschlagen hatte verschwunden war. Auch das kleine Farmerhäuschen war weg. Weder Straße noch Stadt waren in Sichtweite.

In weiter Ferne lagen Berge. Jedoch lebte sie in der Stadt. Wo kamen diese her? Wo war der Wald? Alles war… weiß. Der Schnee hatte diese Einöde vollkommen bedeckt. Wo waren die Menschen? Es waren keine Fußabdrücke im Schnee zu sehen. Dieser Ort sah keines Wegs wie ihre Heimat aus. Wo war sie gelandet? Ein weiterer Blick um die ganze Landschaft verriet, dass einzig und allein die Berge der geeignetste Zufluchtsort war. Sie konnte nirgendswo anders hingehen.

„Es ist soweit. Die Konvergenz steht an, gebt mir den Bericht Heimdall." Der Blick des großen Mannes ging hinunter. „Du brauchst nicht zu erklären was ich schon weiß, Loki." „Sei nicht so, Mein Freund!" Sagte der blonde Donnergott.

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben übergab Heimdall Thor den Bericht. „Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen." Thor. Loki und einige Soldaten waren gerade erst von einer Schlacht aus Vanaheim zurückgekehrt.

Da die Konvergenz ein unheimlich seltenes Ereignis ist, ist hierbei größte Vorsicht geboten. Wenn jemand die Grenzen überschreiten sollte, könnten Furchtbare Dinge passieren. Darum liegt es an Heimdall nun besonders Aufmerksam zu sein. Kein Feind darf zu nahe kommen. Nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Asgard ein leichtes Ziel. Jede Person die von einer Welt in die nächste reist kommt auf den Bericht. Auch die, die es nicht Freiwillig tun.

„Thor. Du wirst dich Sicherlich erst mit deinen teuren Freunden unterhalten wollen. Lass mich den Bericht mitnehmen. Ich bringe ihn zu… Mutter." Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer diese Asen, welche ihm einst so nahe standen als seine Familie zu bezeichnen. Das Geheimnis seiner Herkunft so lange Geheimzuhalten war für ihn ein Unzumutbarer Vertrauensbruch.

Der Muskulöse blonde lächelte schwach. „Ich vertraue dir, Bruder." Mit einem klopfen auf die Schulter übergab Thor ihm das Dokument und ritt mit den Soldaten davon. Auch Loki Sattelte sein Pferd und ritt langsam über die Regenbogenbrücke. Währenddessen Blätterte er durch die Seiten, in der Hoffnung etwas Interessantes zu finden. Es schien so als würde ihn daraus nicht wirklich zu reizen, bis er auf die letzte Seite stieß und von einem Jungen Mädchen las, welches in Nithihel landete. Dem Reich seiner Tochter Hel und seinem Sohn Fenrir. Er verschwendete keinen zweiten Gedanken an den Rest und schmiedete einen Plan zu seinem Vergnügen.

Als er wie versprochen Heimdall's Bericht bei Frigga abgab. Wandte er sich schnell um und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. In diesen setzte er sich in den tiefen Sessel und begann Kontakt mit Fenrir aufzunehmen.

Währenddessen hat Kenna einen Beachtlichen Fußmarsch hingelegt, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie wohl möglich an einer Gehirnerschütterung litt. Ihr Weg führte durch schweres Territorium, Steine und Glatteis machten es ihr schwer voranzukommen. Auch der Wind und der Penetrante Kopfschmerz machten es nicht leichter. Kenna war sich sicher das dieser Winter niemals auf der Erde wüten könnte. Er war viel zu stark. Ihre Kleidung gab hier nicht mehr viel her. Nun da Ihre dünne Baumwollmütze Fehlte, trug sie nur eine dünne Daunenjacke. Ihre umso dünnere Strumpfhose mit dem schlichten Leinen Rock gab ebenso wenig her. Nur der feine Kaschmir Pullover gab etwas wärme her. Dünne Kniehohe Stiefel machten ihre Kleidung komplett. Doch viel ihr auf das sie einen Schal trug welcher nun abhandengekommen war.

Nach Stunden des Wanderns hörte sie Schritte. Eine Menge Schritte. Nein. Keine Schritte. Hufe, es waren Pferde. Sie waren schnell. Hastig drehte sie sich in die Richtung aus der sie das Geräusch vernahm. Und Tatsächlich. Dort waren Reiter, sie waren bereits nah dran. Nein. Sie waren noch in weiter Ferne, aber sie waren Riesig. Die Pferde waren Monströs und angsteinflößend. So waren auch die Riesen. Nach und nach konnte man die Gesichter erkennen. Grün. Ihre Haut war Grün und sie hatten scharfe Zähne. All das musste ein Furchtbarer Alptraum sein. Kenna Herzschlag musste so rasant gewesen sein das man ihn nach Außen sehen konnte. Doch was geschah nun? Die Pferde lösten sich in Luft auf. So auch die Reiter. Hat sie Halluziniert? Was ist geschehen?


End file.
